Proposal
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: Joshua wonders if he should propose to Gerik. How can he decide? By tossing a coin, obviously. (Requested by a friend)


**Proposal**

Even now that he's a king, Joshua always flips a coin before taking any decision.

He says it's just an old habit of his and he doesn't really rely on that to make decisions, especially when it concerns his kingdom, and he does it only for good luck.

Gerik never questions him; by now he's used to his colourful demeanour and with time Jehanna's court gets used to it as well. As long as he keeps being a good ruler, none will question his coin-flipping habits.

* * *

Joshua hasn't been particularly talkative that day. Even as they were organizing the celebrations for the fifth anniversary of Fomortiis' defeat he didn't speak much and when he did it was only to approve some propositions and nothing more.

He looked distracted and Gerik caught him staring at the coin he was playing with in his hand more than a few times, but he didn't say anything about it, at least not during the meeting with the castle's staff and the other members of the court.

* * *

\- Gerik, come with me -, Joshua tells him once the meeting is over.

\- As you wish, Your Highness -, Gerik replies, smirking when he pronounces the last two words, but Joshua doesn't seem to react like he usually does, which is either starting laughing or smirking back and whispering dirty words in his ear – he likes it a lot when Gerik calls him like that.

They take a walk through the gardens – they are so pretty and colourful during this season – but they don't say a word.

Gerik has learned to understand Joshua's body language; by the way he's walking – so rigid – he understands that there must be something bothering him, but he looks quite excited at the same time. He doesn't know what to make of it, so he leaves him be.

He knows he'll speak up as soon as he feels like it.

* * *

Joshua suddenly stops, and Gerik stops with him.

\- What is it? -, he asks then. He can't take this anymore; he wants to know.

\- I've been thinking about something from quite a while -, Joshua starts to answer, - And I've been wondering if I should do something about it but I've decided to let fate guide my steps, for old times' sake -.

Gerik's about to ask what he means by that but he sees that Joshua has taken his trusted coin in his hand, which means he's about to toss it, so he just watches.

He doesn't expect to see Joshua turning towards him and asking:

\- Heads or tails? -.

Gerik raises an eyebrow.

\- You want me to choose? -, he asks.

Joshua nods.

\- Yes, after all it does concern you as well -, he replies.

\- But now I'm even more curious about what this is all about -, Gerik states.

Joshua smirks.

\- If everything goes right, you'll find out soon -, he says, - Now, heads or tails? -.

\- Last time we did this I chose tails and I won… -.

\- But only because you caught me cheating -.

\- … So I'll go tails again -.

\- Tails it is then… -, Joshua mutters, then he flips the coin.

* * *

He catches it with his hands and he looks at it, but he doesn't say anything.

\- How did it go? -, Gerik asks, to which Joshua replies:

\- Come and see by yourself -.

Gerik only needs to lean over Joshua's shoulder to see his hand and the coin.

It's tails.

\- I guess I've won, then -, he says.

\- So what now? -.

* * *

Joshua doesn't reply immediately. He puts the coin into his pocket before, then he turns to face Gerik.

\- Gerik, it's been five years now that I've started my life as a king, and I think it's time to finally take a spouse -.

\- That's it? -, Gerik asks.

He knew this day would've come. He knows Joshua enjoys his company – in and outside the bed – but he's also aware of a king's duties: to take a wife who can then bear his child, his heir.

They've had their fun – and Gerik has loved all the moments they've shared together – but he's ready to put an end to it.

* * *

It's only now that he notices the wicked way Joshua's smirking.

\- Yes, that's it, so you better start to get used to people calling you "Your Highness" -, he says, and Gerik almost chokes.

\- Is this what you want? -.

Of course this is what he wants, what a dumb question. He always does what he wants, in the end.

\- Is this wise? -.

\- Mmh yeah you're right -, Joshua says, - Your Majesty sounds way better for you -.

\- Joshua, I'm being serious -.

\- So am I -, Joshua replies, - I want to make it official -.

Gerik knows this is going to bring some trouble, however he can't seem to find it within himself to care. Joshua must be rubbing off on him.

Joshua takes a few steps towards Gerik.

\- So… -, he says as he puts his hands on Gerik's large shoulders and presses their bodies together, - … Will you accept my proposal? -.

Gerik smirks.

\- Well, this is the least romantic proposal I've ever seen, but you know what? I really like the way you called me Your Majesty before -, he replies, - I wonder if I'll ever hear you say that again -.

Joshua chuckles.

\- I think we can arrange something… maybe in my bedroom… -, he says, then he raises his head to kiss Gerik's lips, who meanwhile grips Joshua's hips with his strong hands, making a moan escape from his lips.

* * *

\- So do you accept? -, Joshua repeats once the kiss is over, which makes Gerik chuckle this time.

\- I thought it was obvious -, he says, leaning forward.

\- Yes, I do -, he adds, and then they're kissing again.

* * *

\- Wait, you weren't cheating, were you? -.

\- Does it matter? -.

\- You dirty… -.

\- But you're still marrying me, right? -.

\- Of course -.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** I'm so glad I got this request (Joshua flipping a coin to see if he should marry Gerik), because I love this pairing but sadly none else seems to ship it.


End file.
